


Picnic on Miami's Sands

by LadyPaige



Series: Dexter's Deepest Desires [3]
Category: Dexter Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaige/pseuds/LadyPaige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaak cooks for the kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnic on Miami's Sands

I wiggled my toes in the sand, watching as my son built a sand castle with Jamie; complete with limpet shells and dark green seaweed decor. I turned to see Cody setting up the blanket for the picnic, while Astor was helping Isaak with the Tupperware boxes full of food; simple hand food really and a couple boxes full of freshly cut vegetables for the burgers, they also brought with them a paper bag full of juicy, ripe fruit and a variety of uncooked meat just waiting to meet that grill. The pair planned on placing the food down once Cody had found a spot that apparently had to be just right in the boy's eyes, he kept placing it then moving it further up the beach.

"What if the waves come up and get us wet?" Cody had asked.

"It's going down." I had said "It won't come up to us until hours after we're gone."

Once the picnic was set up, Isaak opened up the instant barbeque, fishing out a cheap lighter from his pocket, flicking the wheel and setting a bit of the ripped off cardboard packaging alight, dropping it between the grill bars and onto the coals.

Isaak was barefoot, feet sinking into the sand, he wore a pair of loaned beige shorts and his own white dress shirt, sleeves rolled up. His hair was still styled up, revealing the cut of on his head that had almost completely healed, it would not scar, the wound on his arm however would. He looked oddly natural dressed down, the same way he looked natural as he held Harrison or entertain him with his toys, steel eyes wide and expressive like every word, even almost words were works of beautiful music.

Like he was for me, I was the only one who truly knew him. He was amazing at appearing human, mostly because he was. Many may have not believed me but it was true, Isaak had the mind of a killer, he could lead killers but his heart was that of a human. He could feel. His guilt may have been dampened and he had learned to look out for himself, meaning he could kill with ease but still felt. Not to say that he did not have a dark passenger, that was very much there, his ability to enjoy killing was there but much like Lumen when he did not need to kill, whether it be for safety or revenge, he simply did not. He was more like Doakes actually, he was trained as a killer, not born in blood or developed though life experiences. Yet he understood me, accepted me. Why? How could he when no one would have been able to before? Even Harry, who like Deb wanted to keep me alive but seeing me for who I really was would destroy them.

Isaak held the lighter out to Astor, her eyes widen and she quickly took the lighter back.

"Hey!" she squealed, taking the lighter back "When did you get this?"

"Ninja." Cody gasped, grinning widely.

"It felt out of your pocket on the ride over." Isaak explained "Thank you by the way." Always a gentlemen "And what's a ninja?" he asked, turning to Cody.

"A guy who wares all black and has really cool weapons." Cody said, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Astor shook her head and rolled her eyes at her brother's childishness.

Isaak cocked a thin eyebrow "Like Batman?" he asked.

Cody laughed, Astor held her hand over her mouth to hold back her giggles, even I cracked a smile.

Jamie looked up from the sand castle, a smile on her face "As fun as this picnic seems to be so far," she said with a laugh "I have to get going." She turned to Dexter "Sorry."

I gave a reassuring smile "It is your night off."

She gave Harrison a hug, holding his close to her in her long thin arms "I'll miss you little guy." she looked back to me as she stood "Your secret is save." she said, patting my shoulder "Bye guys." she said, waving at Astor and Cody, before turning to Isaak "Nice meeting you."

And like the gentleman he was he said "The pleasure was all mine."

I smirked, half expecting him to stand up, straight like his spine was a metal pole and bow in respect.

Jamie left, leaving behind a chorus of byes and waves.

"What secret?" Astor asked.

I had told Jamie that Isaak was my friend, who was staying with me for awhile, that he cooked for Harrison and I, and not to tell her brother or any one else about the Ukrainian. Pretty much all at once and she quickly came to conclusion that we were dating and I guessed in many ways we were, more kissing friends who helped each other kill and hide bodies but I could not really tell her that, so I let her believe what she wanted t believe. It did stop her from telling anyone but she had told me, well more like ordered me to tell the kids, that if it was serious which it certainly appeared to be seeing as he was living with me, more for convenience but still if it was "serious" then the kids had a right to know. Dropping me in it however was a little rude.

"Deborah does not know I'm here." Isaak explained, looking at me with a little confusion but thankfully he still handled the situation "We don't get on that well and we did not really want to get into any arguments while I'm here. I'd rather spend more time with Dexter and getting to know all of you."

"Why don't you like each other?" Cody asked.

"We never really did. Then we had a little misunderstanding and we lost any remote trace of a bound we had. Anyway enough of that." he glanced down at the barbeque that was just starting to really heat up "What would you like first? We have burgers, hot dogs, bacon." he listed the items, counting them off on his fingers.

"Burger!" Cody said, grinning wildly.

"Bacon." Astor said "Please." she added.

"Hung over food?" I asked Astor. I cocked a brow "Drunk or high?"

"Shut up!" her face redden ever so slightly.

Isaak crawled over and sat next to Harrison "I'm Isaak." he said "The one cooking for these crazy people."

Harrison looked up from his castle, blue eyes full of interest.

"Is there anything you would like to eat?" Isaak tilted his head, warm eyes and a gentle smile on his face.

Harrison continued to stare. Although three, he was still a very quite and shy child.

"How about I show you and you point?" Isaak suggested.

Harrison nodded, seeming pleased by the idea.

I watched as Isaak picked Harrison up and went to show him what the food options were, the four year old wrapped his little arms tightly around Isaak's neck, the man did not seem to mind. Isaak fit in well in my little life, both the domestic and criminal side of things and I hoped that he would stay that way. I smiled as Isaak, Astor and Cody worked together, showing Harrison all his options.


End file.
